Rise of the Arcade Guardians
by Lily Von Schweetz
Summary: Dedicated to RobinsInTheSkye (RobinsonSiblings) The fear begins to spread among children and adolescents Litwalk's Arcade, and it seems the Arcade Heroes are not able to stop The only hope? Four chosen to save the children and fight this These are the guardians, and this is the story of how it all began (AUTHOR ON VACATION)
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing just the OCs of this chapter. It will be just a prolog, it was in Jack Frost's POV but the rest of the history will be in normal POV. Just the name and jobs of the Guardians came from Rise of the Guardians of Dreamworks, so it will not be a crossover, and also not a parody, because the history will be diferent from the film.**

* * *

To start I do not wanted to be here, but I would do anything for my sister so here I am.

Why she sent me here? To introduce you to the second largest legend of the Arcade. And no, it's not about me. Well, actually I'm also important, but the real stars of this story are the four Guardians, chosen by the Man in the Moon to protect the children of the Arcade.  
My name is Jack Frost Fix-It, but this time it was just Jack Fix-It, and the reason that I was important in this story is that at that time I was one of those kids, without which the Guardians would not exist.  
Although without Pitch, even with us here the Guardians would not exist, so this story is about all of us, but especially as the Guardians were summoned to fight Pitch and protect us.  
Who are so Guardians? Who is Pitch? I'm not here to answer these questions, you will see for yourselves in the next chapter, I'm just here to tell how it all started.

* * *

The night was almost normal in the game Fix-It Felix Jr. (although here it is always night, but it was something like three in the morning) and we were trying to go to sleep.  
That night I, my twin brother Luke, my younger brother Erick, my younger sister Thalia, my twin cousins Jessica and Vanessa, our friend Luna and her older brother Tory and our friend Harper, watched by my sister adoptive older Clarion, were in a sleep over at Clarion's workshop.  
For starters, we, with the exception of Harper, are unifficiais, which means that our parents are two characters from two different games. Harper is a semi-official. Her parents both belong to the same game, Sugar Rush 2, then her code is definitely plugged in it, but she is not officially a character in the game and the players cannot imagine her existence.  
But this story is not just us. There are many like us in Litwalk's Arcade, and many more like Harper and also the official characters already programmed ages betwen whatever the minimum and eighteen.  
If you are in the real world, you may be wondering why we were going to sleep so late? For you may be late, but for us it was not. It was actually up early, since we as game characters did not need much time to sleep, just a little rest, and the night was the time we had for the have fun, explore, see friends and things you usually do during day.  
"Tell a story for us to sleep!" Thalia asked to Claion.  
"Sure. Which story do you want to hear?"  
The truth is that Clarion, despite only be eighteen is like our second mother. When our parents are not around is she who cares for us, protects us and even called our attention if we do something wrong.  
Why am I telling you all this? Because Clarion is one of the reasons I became Frost.  
"What about that when you arrived?" I suggested.  
"Thalia will not sleep after it." Erick protested, always trying to be responsible and practical, but at least he was not annoying as my older sister, Crystal.  
"Then how about that one about Lily?"  
Lily was of the game Sugar Rush Unlimited, programed with only seven years, which caused many problems for her when out unlocked or whatever she had appeared.  
"All right." Clarion took Thalia in her lap and began to count.  
Before it was over we were all asleep, and I know this because I was the last to fall asleep.  
In my dream I was in the icy mountains of Sugar Rush (yes, since that time I have enjoyed the snow, even when it comes to snow made of ice cream as it was there. My friends and I was having a war of icecream-snowballs, all laughing and having fun, then a heavy snowfall began in the middle of it and began to appear huge ice cream monsters, throwing giant balls of ice cream in us, that froze everything they touched. "Take them all!" I heard the voice I imagined to be Turbo screaming through the blizzard. One of the largest men-of-ice approached me and I found myself trapped in a corner, he was ready to crush me ...  
That's when I woke up and realized I was not alone. Thalia was in the arms of Clarion scared and crying, others murmured among themselves, also looking frightened, all the lights of the laboratory / workshop / office were on, and even Clarion seemed paler than usual, and looks that she was not afraid anything.  
"Are you okay?" Clarion asked me, forcing a faint smile.  
"I had a nightmare." Muttered.  
"The bogeyman wanted to get you, too?" Thalia asked, rubbing her little red and wet eyes.  
"They were giant monsters of snow / ice cream." I answered. "And Turbo was there."  
"It seems that we all had nightmares in the same night at the same time. "Tecnicaly it's impossible." Tory said, always the coach class.  
"You also, Clar?" I asked.  
"I do not know. I do not know if I was asleep or awake, but I felt that there was something here and I felt scared, that's why I turn the lights on."  
Whatever it was, at that moment I did not know, but it was enough to scare Clarion, so it was very dangerous. Then I caught a glimpse of something golden at the door watching us and opened his mouth to call out to Sandy, but before I could do it I fell asleep.  
After the Arcade closed the next night, nor crossed my mind to question Sandy about why he was there. Just went out how important he was after, but was actually good, because that's how the adventure begins. But I'm not the right person to tell you the whole istory, so I'll let someone who knows them talk about the guardians.

* * *

**It took longer than I expected, and was not as good as I expected, but still I like and this is just a small prologue. The next chapter will be a brief introduction of the Guardians and finally get the story va.**  
**See you! And let me review! Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

In the darkest of Chocolate Crystal Cave, in Sugar Rush 2, a eighteen years old boy, with black hair, dark gray skin and golden eyes, smiled to himself, mounted in a black sand horse. Had passed a lot three years, but he finally managed to reach the peak of his powers. Now, all that kids would see. Specially that golden Hedgehog spirit boy, and that fire head girl. Fear would domain now!  
He was Pitch Black Chocolate, most know the Pitch. He was a virus que ended lost at Sugar Rush 2. Aparently he was eighteen, but he really was much more older than it.  
"They will be here soon Onyx." He Told to his female horse with a mischievous smile.  
Soon, the sound of the karts make heard, the first two racers, Taffyta and Vanellope, paseed withouth notice him.  
He ran after the two. He hits Taffyta with a black sand ball, she turn her car to left but goes to the right, and Pitch continues to chase Vanellope, but the girl was alert and managed to avoid most af his attacks. Finally he managed to hit her, Vanellope desesperate hit the brakes, but instead her kart accelerated and she finally managed to cross the finish line, going hit one of the stands.  
"What you think you're doing?" Vanellope yelled angry at Pitch. "What's this now?"  
"You like my new power, princess? It's just the beginning." He smiled at her mischievous.  
"You're crazy?! You almost put me in a game over!" Taffyta finally reached they.  
"I will do much more if you keep yelling at me like this Taffy. Now, if you excuses me, I have a lot of most important things to do. Good nightmares to you two."  
"Do something princess!" Taffyta asked angry.  
Pitch down the horse.  
"Like what?"  
"Security!" Vanellope called. Taffyta was right, have something wrong with Pitch que day.  
When the two donut cops came, Pitch was still stand there with que smile, but when they tried to catch it, it just fell apart in the shadows and then pulled himself together.  
"Like I asked before, you like my new power? Enough everyone ignoring me, we will all have fear of me now.'m The powerful character of this Arcade. Now I'm in the charge here!" And with a laugh scary he rode the horse again and left.

* * *

Sandy appeared in Rae's bedroom window, just to check his friend. She was asleep, but her dreams were shaken by nightmares. Sandy aproached her and touched the dark sand cloud that represented her fears, turning all into golden sand, the nightmares into dreams again. But he knows que have something very wrong.  
The nightmares seemed to be taking care of the Arcade and Sandy began his work, bringing the dream back, checking each one that was still awake.  
In the laboratory / workshop / office of Clarion, children who were with her that night were all awake and scared. He approached slowly, without even invisible, spreading some sand sleep in the house. Maybe Jack had seen at a glance, but it did not matter. Something disturbed the Arcade, and he would find out what it was.

* * *

Tooth was in the lake, for a change, when she felt a dark shadow fell as a cloak for the game, and what she heard was a laugh?  
But no one was there, besides her and her fairies. The other inhabitants of the game were sleeping.  
Even so decided to investigate. She met Sandy at the door of the old house of the Cotton Candy twins.  
"Sandy!" She called as low as possible to avoid waking the children. "You saw him?"  
A question mark appeared above his head Sandy.  
"The dark shadow." She said worriedly.  
Sandy nodded.  
"Is everything okay?"

Z's formed above the head of the little hedgehog.  
"That's good. But what was that shadow?"  
Sandy shrugged, then looked at the two together to exit the game, something seemed to hide there, what attracted them both out.

* * *

Bunnymud woke. It was the first game since his nightmare plugged out. Tried to go back to sleep, but the noise of the plain seemed more strange than normal and imcomodavam.  
He left his game and went to Cantral. The peace that reigned there was so good, he dropped into a seat and closed his eyes satisfied, then he felt something moving fast for him, but all he can glimpse a shadow was coming into Sugar Rush 2.  
Bunny ignored, he always found the staff very strange that game.  
Then a light took him from his daydream. Came from the depths of Central, the station abandoned. He was there, a boomerang in hand for security.  
To his surprise there was someone there, yes, but this one was just Sir. Nicolas, better known as North.  
"You feel that?" The old bear asked, without looking up from the map in the center of the room.  
"I felt. What are those lights on the map?"  
Bunny had been there before North occupy the research device, but had never seen it before.  
"I was doing research. Some time ago I began to notice strange activity in the Arcade."  
"Coming from Sugar Rush 2?" The boy ventured.  
"Pitch." North said.  
"The scary gothic? Always thought the guy smelled trouble. Spoiled Chocolate. What is he up to?"  
"I do not know. ... And this" Also do not know. Was not here yesterday. Something big is happening.

* * *

**I personally know, not what you expected, I should have done more, but I wanna one more scene with the children before the true call. And sorry any error and all. See you next chapter!**


End file.
